In the subsequent processing of corrugated cardboard, the formed paper board requires printing, grooving and die cutting, and then is made into corrugated cardboard of different specifications according to national standards to meet requirements of certain load-bearing and capacity. With the development of cartons production line, the dimensional precision and printing quality of the corrugated cardboard needs to be ever higher, thus the precision of the carton printing machinery needs to be ever higher.
The operating principle of the corrugated board feeding device of the existing carton printing machinery is as following: three paper feeding wheel groups are controlled by a cam mechanism, and the paper board is absorbed on the feed rollers via vacuum suction produced by a vacuum air suction box. The paper board is transported between a upper and lower paper feeding wheels by friction force, and then sent to printing portions by clamp force which is produced as gaps between the upper and lower feed rollers are smaller than the thickness of the paper board. Because it is controlled by cam mechanism, three paper feeding wheel groups can not achieve the entire delivery of the corrugated cardboard, and the paper board can not maintain a constant size. The strength of the corrugated board is much reduced because the press of the upper and lower paper feeding wheels on the corrugated board.